


It Never Gets Easier

by the_wild_queen



Category: Mighty Ducks (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:33:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 16,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28761855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_wild_queen/pseuds/the_wild_queen
Relationships: Adam Banks/Original Female Character, Charlie Conway/Linda, Dean Portman (Mighty Ducks)/Original Character(s), Gordon Bombay/Michelle MacKay, Guy Germaine/Connie Moreau, Julie Gaffney/Scooter, Luis Mendoza/Other(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. Part I Chapter I

"Kaylah. You lost us this game."

"You think that was my intention?"

"I thought Hoosiers were supposed to be good at basketball."

"Hey, this is the only game we've lost this season. I don't know why you're yelling at me. If this was Assembly Hall, it'd be different."

"I don't think it'll be our only loss."

"Look. How was I to know I would get pushed to the ground? You know what? I'll leave y'alls to get over it yourselves. This definitely ain't Indiana. Only Hoosiers can go undefeated in basketball."

Since her and her dad's move from Connersville, Indiana, to Minneapolis, Minnesota, the only thing that helped Kaylah fit in was her power with a basketball and baseball.

"Hey, Hans."

"Kaylah. You don't look so good."

"We lost the game tonight. I got pushed to the floor and lost the ball and the whole team is mad at me. Have you seen Dad?"

"He's in the store rebuilding a shelf for me."

"Well. It was just an extra point. I don't think he'll be mad at me for that. Besides. Bob Knight isn't my coach and this ain't the 75-76 Hoosiers. It's okay if we don't go undefeated. But I'm seriously thinking of quitting the team."

"Are you interested in another sport?"

"No. Not really."

"How about you learn how to skate?"

"I'm not doing figure skating."

"Not figure skating. Just learn how to skate. And when you've learned, I'll give you some hockey equipment."

"Hockey?"

"Yes. You should learn hockey."

"I mean Indiana does have a minor league team called Indy Fuel. And IU has a hockey team. Okay, Hans. You got me. I'll learn. I just hope dad will be okay with me quitting basketball. I'd do better if I was playing for the Connersville Spartans."

"Well. Go in there and tell him."

"Okay. Dad!"

"Hey, Kaylah. How'd the game go?"

"We actually lost this one tonight. I got pushed to the ground and lost the ball. But it was only one point. But, because of the team's reactions towards me, I'm thinking of quitting basketball."

"And what do you want to do in place of it?"

"Hans has convinced me to learn how to skate. I thought he meant for figure skating, but no, he means hockey."

"Hockey?"

"Yeah. Our cousin Kyle plays for Indy Fuel. Maybe I can learn something from him."

"That's minor league."

"So? It's still hockey. Indy Indians is minor league baseball, but it's still baseball."

"Alright, then. Learn how to skate. And we'll see about hockey."

"Hans. I need a pair of size five skates."

"Here you go. They're on the house. But first, start with roller skating, and then work your way to the ice."

So Kaylah learned to roller skate, then she worked her way to the ice. She would skate around on the pond the district five team would practice on, and often just sit and watch from the sidelines. 

Then one day, she got up the notion to ask if they would teach her hockey.

"Hey. I know you don't I?"

"I've seen you at school."

"I'm Charlie Conway. And you are?"

"Kaylah Bedwell. I've got a favour to ask. I recently just quit the district five basketball team, and a friend of mine encouraged me to get into hockey. Would you be willing to teach me the game?"

"Sure. But I don't know if we can be of much help. We suck."

"That's fine. No one said I had to learn from professionals."

"Well, we are definitely not professional."

"That's okay. I know someone who is, but he's back home in Indiana. Ever heard of Indy Fuel?"

"Isn't that a minor league hockey team?"

"Yeah. Their star player is my cousin. Kyle Fischer?" 

"Kyle Fischer is your cousin?"

"Yes, sir. But anyways. I wanna learn the game. You got an open spot on the ice for me to learn?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Charlie! Get over here! It's your turn!"

"I'm coming! Let me introduce you to the team. This is Jesse and Terry Hall, Guy Germaine, Connie Moreau, Peter Mark, Dave Karp, Les Averman, and Greg Goldberg, our goalie. Guys, this is, what was your name again?"

"Kaylah Bedwell."

"Yeah. And she wants to learn hockey."

"Have you ever played before?"

"No. All I played was baseball and basketball. And a few other sports. But I got a good swinging and shooting arm."

"Okay. Whatever works. Well first, let's see you shoot the puck."

"Don't let this hit me!"

"Goldberg, just let her shoot the puck. Go ahead, Kaylah."

"Thanks, Charlie. And here I go."

And she hit that puck to where it knocked Goldberg down and turned over the goal.

"Woah. That's a good arm."

"I have never seen a girl make a shot like that!"

"You alright, Kaylah?"

"Yeah I'm just not used to Minnesota winters. I'm used to Indiana. And I miss it."

"Do you maybe want to play for our team?"

"I'll check with my dad. Everything goes to him first."

"What about your mom?"

"She's outta the picture. If he says yes, I'll join. You can count on that."

"Great. It'll be awesome to have you here."

Days and weeks passed, and the District Five team was still without a coach, since their old one had a heart attack. Kaylah still hadn't joined the team yet. She wasn't ready. She just needed someone to push her into joining the team.

The team was short. So all the kids were hoping Kaylah would join the team. They could use her slapshot.

"Hey, kids."

"Hey, Kaylah."

"Mind if I play a game with y'alls?"

"Go right ahead."

"Who's the guy in the suit?"

"That is our new coach. Gordon Bombay."

"Well, speaking of new, y'all just got a new addition to the team."

"Who?"

"Me. My dad said I can join."

"Coach Bombay! This is Kaylah Bedwell. She just joined the team."

"Your name's not on the roster."

"It will be. Hopefully number nineteen."


	2. Part I Chapter II

The first game was against the Hawks, and that had Kaylah shaking. Her crush was the Hawk's star player Adam Banks, and she did not want to embarrass herself at all.

"Oh darn."

"What? What is it?"

"I'm playing my crush."

"Your crush is a Hawk. Are you crazy?"

"It's not my fault! It's not even for his looks!"

"Kaylah, just tell me all this after the game."

They lost the game, and coach Bombay was not surprised.

"Alright. Who is your crush?"

"Adam Banks."

"What?! Why?!"

"Believe me, I don't know why either. I guess you could say cause he defended me."

"How, where, and when?"

"Calm down, Connie. Goodness. It was the first day of school, after I moved, in my English class with Mrs. Clyde. I was seated behind him in the class, first period by the way, and Mrs. Clyde asked me to read out of the textbook, and my accent came out heavy. His fellow teammates Larson and McGill started making fun of me, and Adam stepped in and shut them up. He actually said he likes my accent."

"Woah."

"Yeah. Can you blame me now?"

"Yes. He's still a Hawk!"

After the second game loss, Kaylah and her dad were pretty sure joining the district five team was a mistake. They were almost right. 

Three more players joined the team. Figure skating siblings Tammy and Tommy Duncan and the new enforcer Fulton Reed. Kaylah was pretty sure Fulton was sweet on Tammy. 

Then came the day when the team would no longer be known as a number.

"The Ducks? We're the Ducks?"

"Man, what brain-dead jerk came up with that name?"

"As a matter of fact, I did. But I didn't have a choice. We're being sponsored."

"By who? Donald and Daisy?"

"Hey, you don't wanna be Ducks You'd rather be District Five?  
Some stupid number?"

"Better than some stupid animal."

"I'll have you know, Peter, that the Duck is one of the most noble, agile and intelligent creatures of the animal kingdom."

"But they're wimpies."

"They don't even have teeth."

"Neither do hockey players. Have you guys ever seen a flock of ducks flying in perfect formation? It's beautiful. Pretty awesome the way they all stick together. Ducks never say die. Ever seen a duck fight? No way. Why? Because the other animals are afraid. They know that if they mess with one duck, they gotta deal with the whole flock."

"Oh, man!"

"I'm proud to be a duck. And I'd be proud to fly with any one of you.  
So how about it? Who's a Duck?"

"I'll be a Duck."

"Yeah. Me too."

"Anybody see Goldberg?"

"Hey, someone hand me the nineteen jersey."

"Here you go, Kaylah."

"Thanks, Tammy."

"Anytime."

"Alright!"

"Now we're the Ducks!"

"Yeah!" 

"The Mighty Ducks!"

"What are we?"

"The Ducks!"

"You know what? I don't look good in green but it'll buff."

"Oh, come on, Kaylah. You'll get used to it."

"I better."

Their first game as Ducks ended with a tie, and that placed the team close to the playoffs. 

Kaylah was ready for the weekend. She was tired from practice and games. But she was mostly waiting for Monday to arrive. She was excited for first period English.

"Well. If it isn't a Duck?"

"Yeah. You're the one that's quacking right now. So why don't you stop?"

"But you guys won a game. Let's see if you got the guts to beat us this time."

"Guys. This proves she's good at hockey. Just let the ducks run their course."

"Thanks, Adam."

Adam Banks was rude and stuck up to everyone on the district five team. Except for Kaylah. For Adam, Kaylah was different. 

"Alright, class. Today is the start of your book report. And for this one, you will partner up with someone and read the same book. You will choose the book yourselves. Any questions?"

"Are we picking our partners or are they being assigned?"

"You will pick. But right now, we're going to the library to check out books."

"Great. A book report. I can barely write a three verse poem."

"Hey. Cheer up. We can do the normal report, a time capsule, or a poster."

"We?"

"Yeah. I was hoping you'd be my partner?"

"Sure. Let's find a book first. Hmm. I've got a topic in mind. Excuse me, do y'all have any books about the U.S.S. Indianapolis?"

"Yes. Left For Dead and In Harm's Way. With two copies of Left For Dead."

"Perfect. Let's check out that book."

"The U.S.S. Indianapolis?"

"Trust me. This story is heartfelt but riveting. If you like Jaws, you'll like this. It hits home for me cause the ship was named after my home state's capitol city. And it's the reason I will not join the navy."

"Alright. Let's choose between the regular report, the time capsule, and the poster. I say poster."

"I say poster, too, cause you can't exactly put together a time capsule about this. No one would want to dig it up."

"So how will we do this?"

"We have the same home room. We can work on it in there, English class-"

"What about working on it at my house?"

"What?"

"Yeah. My mom has all kinds of art supplies."

"I do too. I'll bring them over."

"But if we need a printer dad has one."

"Yeah I don't. Okay. We'll work on it at your house after school."

"Deal."

"Connie! Tammy! I have a problem!"

"What did Adam Banks reject you?"

"No. A lot better, actually. We're partnered up for a book report and he asked me to come over to his house after school today to work on it. And I said yes."

"Girl, you are crazy."

"You know, just because I like him, that doesn't mean I'm gonna betray the team. I'm not like that."

"Okay. We trust you enough to not betray the team."

"Oh, Tammy, Fulton wants to sit by you at lunch."


	3. Part I Chapter III

"I don't understand why Fulton is so into me."

"Who says you have to understand? I mean, you're pretty, he's the jealous type, what's the problem?"

"You two would be perfect together."

"Don't say perfect, Connie. There is no such thing as the perfect couple. They can only be wiser than most."

"I'm not even close to wise, Kaylah."

"Neither am I. Just have common sense and you'll be fine. That's what I've got. Cause that's what Dad has been drilling in my head for these past four years."

"Lucky you." 

"I know right? Better than being told stupidity everyday."

The school day was almost over and Kaylah was anxious to go home and get ready to work on the book report.

She had to call her dad to let him know where she was going.

"Dad. I'm going over to a friend's house to work on a book report."

"Who is the friend?"

"Adam Banks."

"A boy?"

"Yes."

"How are you getting there?"

"His mother is picking us both up."

"Okay. Be home at seven on the dot."

"I will."

"Kaylah. You ready?"

"Yes."

"You must be Kaylah. Nice to meet you."

"Glad to meet you, Mrs. Banks."

"What is your book report about?"

"The U.S.S. Indianapolis."

"Was that a submarine?"

"A cruiser. It carried the Hiroshima bomb to Tinian Island and on the way back home, it was sunk by a Japanese submarine. It was the worst naval disaster in U.S history. The mission was top secret so no one knew about it till they were rescued. The remaining crew spent two weeks in the water. They suffered shark attacks, hunger, dehydration. No one remembered it until it was mentioned in the movie Jaws." 

"Worst naval disaster in U.S history?"

"Yes. The survivors hold a reunion every year in Indianapolis. And there's a monument along the Canal Walk in Indy."

"It sounds like it hits home for you."

"I'm from Indiana. And my great great uncle was in the Navy during WWII on the U.S.S North Carolina."

"I thought your accent sounded distinct."

"Well, Adam. Are you ready for this book report?"

"Ready as I'll ever be."

"Okay, kids. I've got a poster board for you and plenty of art utensils, and Adam, you can use your dad's printer if necessary."

"Thank you, Mrs. Banks."

"No problem."

"Well. Your mom is real sweet. You're lucky."

"Why you say that?"

"I don't have the luxury of a mother. It's just been Dad and me for the past five years. But I'd rather be with my Dad than my mother."

"Did she leave you guys or what?"

"More like I left her. Dad got custody of me cause, to sum it up, my mother is careless and neglective. More than that actually I just don't want to go into detail. Let's work on this."

"Okay first we should probably print of pictures of the ship and maybe the book cover."

"And pictures of the survivor's reunion and the monument."

"That should cover it."

"And don't worry about describing the photos. I'll do that."

"Okay. I'll just print them out and glue them on."

"Better than nothin'."

"So what sports do you play?"

"Baseball, basketball, archery, marksmanship, boxing and now hockey."

"How long have you been into hockey?"

"About a month."

He didn't like the Ducks anymore than the other Hawks. But he liked her. He wanted to focus on her.

"You guys have come a long way."

"You're on the Hawks, right?"

"Yeah."

"You have the same jersey number my coach did when he was on the Hawks."

"Your coach was on the Hawks?"

"Yeah. That's why there's a rivalry between your coach and mine."

As they continued talking, Larson and McGill came to his house. When they seen her there, they began to ridicule her.

"Can I help you?"

"What are you doing here Hoosier Girl?"

"If you mean that in a bad term, it sucks cause Hoosier Girl is a compliment. And if you want to know why I'm here, Adam invited me over so we could work on our book report."

"You partnered up with her? You're crazy?"

"There's nothing wrong with her."

"But she's a Duck."

"So? That doesn't bother me. Her hockey team does not define her."

"No. But my home state does. Go Hoosiers. Speaking of Hoosiers, I gotta check their score right now?"

"What score?"

"Indiana Hoosiers men's basketball. This is November. The NCAA tournament is in March. Ugh. Won four games, lost three. We'll never be like '76 again at this rate."

"What happened in '76?"

"That season was the last time any NCAA basketball team went undefeated. And that was the Hoosiers."

"Sounds like they got something to look up to."

"Yup."

"Well, Adam. Are you coming to practice?"

"No. We gotta work on this book report. I'll see you guys later."

"Bye Adam. See you, Kaylah."

"Oh wow. Y'alls actually used my name."

"Okay let's print out pictures. We can use dad's computer and printer."

"Adam."

"Hey, Caleb."

"Adam. Caleb. I love biblical names."

"What are you doing in dad's office?"

"Mom said we can use his computer and printer for our book report."

"And who is this?"

"My name is Kaylah Bedwell. I'm partnered up with Adam on this book report."

"You don't sound like you're from Minneapolis."

"That's cause I'm not. I'm from Indiana. Now will you let us work on this book report?"

"Yes. Have fun, Adam."

"Well that was interesting."

"Sorry about him."

"Don't apologize for someone else's behavior."

"You're right."

"Okay. I think we should also find pictures of the wreck. The wreck was found I know that. And a picture of the survivor's reunion and the monument."

"Are the pictures easy to find?"

"Should be. Here. Let's go to the Indy Star website."

"What's Indy Star?"

"Biggest newspaper in Indiana. The newspaper of Indy. It's only fitting those reporters cover the story." 

"Well. Let's print these pics out."


	4. Part I Chapter IV

"So Kaylah. How did the book report go?"

"Well it's not finished yet, but if you think other things went down, you're wrong. His friends Larson and McGill came over and he shut them up, then his brother was a little handful but he shut him up too. Is that what you wanna hear?"

"Okay fine. So it was just a book report."

When Hans showed Coach Bombay the new pee wee district map, he found that based on where he lived as a kid, he would be a duck today. 

"Hey coach."

"What's up, Kaylah."

"You might need to know this. So I was looking at the district map last night when I got home from Adam Banks's house-"

"What were you doing there?"

"Working on a book report. Literally. He's my partner for it in English class. Anyways. For the life of me, I couldn't figure out why he lived pretty close to me, cause I thought he lives in district six. But Edina is in district five. In other words, Adam Banks should legally be on the Ducks. So put him on our team." 

Bombay searched this out for himself and found her words true. So he brought an attorney to the Hawks rink and told Coach Reilly that Adam Banks belongs with the Ducks. 

"Excuse me. Coach Reilly?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm afraid there's a bit of a problem."

"What's that?"

"It appears one of your players is ineligible."

"Banks! Over here! This is a joke, right?"

"I'm afraid it's no joke."

"Is there a problem Coach Reilly?"

"No, just a mistake."

"Are you this boy's father? 1607 Mt. Curve Road, is that your address?"

"Yes."

"I'm afraid there's no mistake. This boy is playing for the wrong team."

"What?"

"According to league rules, Adam Banks should be playing for District Five."

"My son is a Hawk, not a Duck."

"Is this your doing, Gordon?"

"I'll expect to see him at our next game. We'll have a uniform waiting for ya."

"No way!"

"My son would rather not play than play for your team."

"Fine, if that's the way you want it. But remember, if Adam plays for the Hawks, you'll forfeit every game for the rest of the season. Boy, I'd hate to see that."

"Look, I'm sorry this had to happen,  
but you can see on the map. It's very clearly marked."

"Gordon? Hey, Bombay! You stop when I'm talking to you, son! What's the idea here you trying to sabotage me or what?"

"The law's a bitch when it works against you, isn't it, Jack? You got a whole team of Banks's. One kid isn't gonna make a difference."

"Even with Banks, what do you think you're gonna prove, you and that bunch of losers."

"That's right, coach. They are losers. We hate losers, don't we? They don't even deserve to live. Maybe Banks won't make a difference, but at least we're playing by the rules."

"Why'd you turn against me, Gordon? For six years. I taught ya how to skate. I taught ya how to score. I taught ya how to go for the ''W.'' You could have been one of the greats. And now look at yourself. You're not even a has- been. You're a never-was."

"Going to the play-offs! Whoo!"

"One win!

"Hey, why aren't you guys in uniform? We got warm-ups in half an hour. All right, everyone. Listen up. I've got some good news. We're getting a new player. Adam Banks."

"What?"

"He's a Hawk.

"He's a good player."

"Ugh!"

"Everybody hates him!"

"We don't need him!"

"I'm the coach. l say we do need him. If we make it to the play-offs,  
he could be a big help.

"If? All of a sudden you don't think we're good enough?"

"No, he thinks we're losers."

"That's what he told Reilly."

"What?"

"We heard what you said."

"You said we were losers. We didn't deserve to live."

"That's not what I meant."

"I saw that picture of you. Missing that goal. You were a Hawk, weren't you? Guess you guys stick together till the end. You know what? I don't need your stinkin' equipment. See you around."

"Peter, come back here. I'm talkin' to you, son!"

"Forget it, cake-eater. If you wanna play, play with yourself. Come on, Terry."

"Where do you guys think you're goin'? I don't believe this. Alright, I'm goin' up to the bench because that's where I'm supposed to be.  
Anyone who wants to join me  
can join me. Anyone who doesn't.  
Well-"

Kaylah took insults from Peter for sticking with Bombay.

"Peter. And I could also tell he was being sarcastic."

"What do you want?"

"I want to talk to you guys."

"People."

"People, right. Sit down, please. All of you. Okay, don't sit down. Look, what's done is done. I want to be your coach again."

"You're gonna coach a bunch of losers?"

"No, l want to coach the Ducks."

"What about the things you said? You said we didn't deserve to live."

"Karp, l was being sarcastic. Do you know what that means?"

"Nooo."

"Okay, then you do. I didn't mean those things the way they sounded. You guys know what it's like  
to be misunderstood, right?"

"Yeah, of course. We're kids."

"So? Can you forgive me? Can I be your coach again?"

"What about Banks?"

"He can be on the team if he wants. He should have been with us all year. It's you guys who were cheated. Let's forget all that crap! We're a team, right?"

"Yeah."

"I made you guys, and I'm sticking with you. So, what's it gonna be? We can play tomorrow night and still have a shot at the play-offs? Or we can forfeit again and the season's over. Peter, what do you say?"

"Well. I guess it would help we practiced first."

"Alright. Let me see if I can get you out of detention. You really quacked at the principal?"

"Yeah."

"Are we Ducks, or what?"

"Yeah!"


	5. Part I Chapter V

The team's next game was against the Huskies. And that was the game when Adam Banks joined the team.

"Look at your mother!"

"Let's see how it is in ten minutes."

"I'm gonna kill you!"

"Fulton. Tammy will listen to you. Tell her chasing her brother will do nothing!"

"I don't think I can convince her."

Adam walked into the locker room.

"Hey. Wasn't sure if you'd show up."

"Yeah, whatever. I just want to play hockey."

"Good. Ducks, you all know Adam Banks."

"On behalf of the Ducks, I'd like to say welcome."

"Cake-eater."

"Ooh, the Jess-man, dissin' the new guy! The Jess-ster!"

"Shut up, Averman!"

"It's just a joke."

"Puttin' on a Ducks jersey doesn't mean you're a real Duck!"

The rest of the team walked out to the ice, but Kaylah stayed behind.

"They're a good group once you get to know 'em."

"I'll bet."

"Well, suit up. See you on the ice."

Adam didn't want Kaylah to know she was the reason he changed teams, so he lied.

"Hey Adam."

"Kaylah! I completely forgot that you're a Duck!"

"I'm sorry about Jesse's reaction to you."

"Like you told me. Don't apologize for other's behaviour."

"Yes. Well, are you ready for this game?"

"If I'm not, I will be."

"To be honest, the Ducks jersey looks better on you than the Hawks jersey."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

That comment made Adam blush.

"Well. Let's make these huskies bark all the way home over their loss."

And with that, the two hit the ice.

"On your left! Over here! I'm open!  
Come on, right here! Up front! Come on! Up front!"

"Pass it to Banks!"

"Come on! Do somethin' with it! Yeah! All right!"

"Way to go, Banks! Alright! Score another one for the ducks!"

"Goldberg, you're gonna sit this one out."

"What? You're pulling the goalie when we're tied?"

"Listen, listen, listen! A tie isn't gonna help us. We need the win. Okay, Fulton, you're our extra man. Everybody, get the puck to Fulton. That's your job."

"We pulling the Statue of Liberty play?"

"Yeah?"

"No, take your shot. You may only get one, so it's gotta be good."

"But, coach, one outta one?"

"Soft hands, Fulton.

Concentration, not strength."

"That's right! Okay? Let's get the Huskies!"

"Adam. Prepare to be amazed at Fulton's shot. Course, he does it with both hands, I do it with one."

"Shoot, shoot, shoot, shoot, shoot!"

"Shoot, Fulton, shoot!"

"We made the play-offs! We made the play-offs!"

On the way to the surprise Bombay had for the team, Kaylah and Adam sat next to each other on the van ride.

"So what did you mean by your one armed shot?"

"Okay. So I can do a shot like Fulton, but with one arm, and usually more powerful. I'll have to show you."

"Kaylah. Stop being so nice to him he wasn't nice to us."

"Jesse. I live by the golden rule. And Adam never showed me any disrespect. So I'm not doing any harm."

When they got off the van, they couldn't believe where they were.

"What are we doing here?"

"It's a little play-offs present."

"Hey Gordo. Gordon Bombay, right?"

"You remember me?"

"Sure. From pee-wees. This guy used to rule in pee-wees."

"Oh, yeah. I heard you were a farmer."

"Actually, I became a lawyer. I'm coaching pee-wee now, and this is my team the Ducks. Ducks. This is Basil McRae and Mike Modano."

"Duh!"

"We know!"

"Alright. Alright."

"Hey Ducks. Listen to this guy. He knows what he's talking about. If you ever want a shot at it let me know. I'll give you a try at the minor league club."

"Thanks."

"Take it easy."

"Alright. Let's have some fun!"

"Okay, Ducks stand back. Adam. Pass me the puck."

She took a shot. The puck hit the goal post, but she still sent it sliding all over the ice.

"And that is what I call the shotgun slug."

"Now that's a shot."

"It's even worse with Goldberg there."

"Gotta be."

They were seated for the North Stars game, and on the scoreboard was a welcome for the team. 

Kaylah was sitting between Fulton and Adam, and off to the distance, Adam seen Larson and McGill. 

When McGill seen Adam, he made a gun with his hand and "shot" him. Adam hid his face from them.

"Hey, Kiddo. Don't worry about them. Never be afraid of some one you can easily shoot, and you can shoot anybody."

"Kiddo? Am I automatically friendzoned?"

"Friendzoned?"

"Yeah. I was hoping to take you out on a date sometime."

"Adam, I say yes, but you gotta ask my dad. His rules, not mine."

"Okay. I'll be at your house tomorrow at say, about an hour after school to ask him. Sound good?"

"Yes. But where would we go?"

"Winter festival?"

"Okay. But I'm only going if dad says yes."

"I'll respect his rules."

After the game, Kaylah told Connie and Tammy that Adam asked her out.

"If Adam is okay with it, how about we triple date? Cause Fulton asked me out-"

"Well, it's about time."

"And Guy is taking me to the Winter Festival."

"Okay. I'll let him know."

The next day after school, Adam came over as promised, and Kaylah was a nervous wreck. 

"Hey, Kaylah."

"Adam. Come on in. Dad is waiting."

Her dad was sitting in his recliner with a Winchester .94 caliber 30-30 lever action repeating rifle leaned up against it.

"Mr. Bedwell. It's nice to meet you."

"You must be Adam Banks."

"Yes sir."

"And you plan to take my daughter out this evening?"

"Some other kids from the team will be there."

"Who?"

"Dad. It's Fulton Reed, Tammy Duncan, Guy Germaine, and Connie Moreau."

"Fulton Reed? The slap shot specialist? The goon?"

"He's not a goon. If anything, he's a bodyguard to the rest of us."

"Okay. You can take her out. Have her back by 10:00."

"Don't worry, Mr. Bedwell. She will be home by then."


	6. Part I Chapter VI

Kaylah didn't live too far from where the Winter Festival was being held, so it was an easy walk.

They seen Fulton, Tammy, Connie, and Guy and they all started walking together. 

Adam was nervous that night. But somehow, he got up the nerve to ask Kaylah if she wanted something to snack on.

"No, thanks. But is there a coffee vendor around?"

"You drink coffee?"

"Since I've been living with dad."

"I'm pretty sure we can find one."

"Well, y'alls find one and we'll meet you back here. We're gonna go to the ladies room."

"Oh my goodness. I'm getting in way over my head!"

"What makes you say that, Tammy?"

"I'm pretty sure Fulton's in love with me!"

"And that's bad because?"

"My mother would never approve of him!"

"Have they even met?"

"No."

"Well then."

"But she knows he likes me and she doesn't like him cause he's an enforcer."

"Dude. That's just his hockey position. He poses as a threat for the other team. It scares them. That doesn't mean he'll do that to you."

"You're right, Kaylah."

"But wait. What makes you say love and not just infatuation?"

"He's protective."

"That's just his nature. And that's good in a relationship. If he ain't protective, you don't want him. And I've never even had a boyfriend."

"Well. Forget about Fulton and me for a moment, and let's talk about Adam and Kaylah. Woah! That already has a ring to it!"

"You're right Tammy! It does!"

Then Connie and Tammy started singing that one particular song.

"Adam and Kaylah! Sitting in the tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love! Then comes marriage! Then comes Adam pushing a baby carriage!"

"Girls, that rhyme is so first grade! Let's go before the boys get worried."

The boys found a coffee vendor.

"Here you go, Kaylah. I didn't know what you drink in your coffee, so I went ahead and put in sugar and creamer."

"Thanks, Adam."

"I gotta admit though, Banks."

"What's that?"

"Even though we've had our differences. I did beat you up a few times. You were good out there yesterday."

"Thanks, Fulton."

"But what made you leave the Hawks?"

"Dad said I would rather not play than play for the Ducks. I would rather play for the Ducks. And the league said I would forfeit every game for the rest of the season. I didn't want to do that. I couldn't do it"

"Kinda sounds like me. I just recently quit the district five basketball team. And I've heard that since I left, they haven't been doin' good. See, for us Hoosiers, basketball just comes naturally."

"You'll have to show me."

"Okay. Half court or full court shot? On the ice."

"What do you mean on the ice?"

"I mean I can play basketball on the ice. Barefoot."

"Hey. Speaking of barefoot. Since we became the Ducks, you've walked barefoot on the ice before the start of each game."

"Is that a problem for you, Guy?"

"No. It is a little crazy, yes. But why?"

"Have you noticed each time I'm on the ice barefoot we win the game? That's how I show the other team that they're on my turf whether it's home or away. I do that on the court, the field, the range, the ring, and now the ice"

"Field?"

"Baseball."

"What's the range?"

"Archery and marksmanship."

"And what's the ring?"

"Boxing."

"Wow. You got it full."

"It's just the sports I like. Hey! Some of y'all might know. What's the ice fishing situation up here? Like specifically Minneapolis. I haven't been fishing since we moved here."

"I never go fishing."

"Me neither."

"Not my thing."

"Haven't been yet."

"I only do summertime fishing."

"Y'all are no help."

"Kaylah, your accent just came out thick."

"It comes out thicker when I'm angry. Just wait and see. I'll go off on someone before the year is out. And I mean the school year. Cause when the school year is over, I'm moving back home to Connersville."

"Why?"

"The reason Dad and me are up here is cause he's in management training for his job. When he's finished up here, he's gonna run the service dock back home."

"What's his job?"

"He works for Keystone Automotive Distribution. They distribute after market accessories, like seat covers, floor mats, etc. It's a good job though. He was driving the trucks for deliveries then he got promoted."

"So when the school year is over?"

"His training will probably be over beforehand, so even if it is, he said he'll let me finish out the year here. It's easier on me that way. I hate transferring schools in the middle of the year."

"As long as you stay on the Ducks."

"Don't worry I will. The Hawks are not my type."

When Adam heard that, it made him still feel like he was a Hawk. But then he remembered Kaylah was the only one from the Ducks that was nice to him as a Hawk. Was there a reason for that? She wouldn't have agreed to go on a date with him if there wasn't.

"Hey what time is it?"

"9:40."

"I gotta be home at 10:00 pm on the dot."

"I'll walk you home."

"Thanks, Adam. Well, we'll see y'alls tomorrow."

"See ya, Kaylah. See ya, Banks."

"Bye."

"This was a fun night."

"Would you want to go on another date?"

"Yeah I would."

"Okay. What restaurants do you like?"

"I'm a huge fan of diners."

"Movie theatres?"

"Yes."

"Okay. Well, if there's anything good showing, we can go to the movies. And if not, we can still go to a diner."

"Sounds awesome."

"I'll see you tomorrow."

"Be safe going home, Adam."

"I will."

Before he walked away from her front door, he kissed her on the cheek. She wasn't expecting that. He wasn't either.

Kaylah immediately called Tammy and Connie.

"Girls! Guess what?!"

"What now?"

"Adam kissed me."

"No way!"

"Yes way! But on the cheek."


	7. Part I Chapter VII

When she fell asleep, Kaylah had a dream that night where Adam was given one last chance to choose between the Hawks and the Ducks.

In the dream, Adam told her she was the reason he chose the Ducks.

She woke up with a text from Connie

"Spill your guts today at lunch."

"I don't know if I'll have the energy."

"You better."

"I'll bring a thermos full of coffee to help."

When lunch came around, Kaylah was not ready to handle Connie.

"Connie, I don't kiss and tell."

"Yeah but Banks kissed you not the other way around."

"It was just a simple peck on the cheek. Nothing more. Maybe it was just a thank you gesture."

"Why don't you ask him?"

"That's between Adam and me. No one else."

"I'll know that when I see it."

She sat there chugging her coffee when Adam walked into the cafeteria. The first thing he did was keep Larson and McGill off of her.

"Hey! Back off her boys! She's a good friend of mine!"

When Kaylah heard that, she spit out coffee all over Larson and McGill.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to do that. I just now realized I should have went with the cinnamon sticks instead of ground cinnamon."

"Kaylah, shake your thermos."

"There. I shook it."

"I can hear your cinnamon sticks."

"Oh well."

And she continued chugging it.

"Girl, you will crash after this."

"I know. Do they do refills here? Like can I get a refill on my coffee at all?"

"Maybe a teacher can for you at a teacher's lounge."

"I'll try that. But they better have sugar and not Splenda. I can handle Sweet and Low but not Splenda. Splenda is straight up poison and it tastes like soap." 

"Someone's picky."

"You would be, too if you tried Splenda. Cause there's nothin' splendid about it."

"I'll see if I can get it refilled for you."

"Thanks, Adam. Leave the cinnamon sticks in there and it's four packets of sugar. And if they have cream, two things of cream. And please make sure it's not decaf."

"I will.

"What was your lunch, Kaylah?"

"I pack mine."

"I know. But you ate it all before I got here."

"I figured if I'm gonna chug my coffee my blood sugar does not need to be low. Never chug coffee on an empty stomach. But I had a tuna sandwich, pb&j sandwich, a pop tart, an orange, and some homemade cookies. And water."

"Is that enough to fill you?"

"Should be."

"Here you go, Kaylah. Just the way you want it."

"Thanks, Adam."

Off to the distance, Kaylah could see Larson and McGill harassing Tammy, and Fulton walked up behind them.

"If you wish to live, you'll leave her alone."

"Fulton, you don't wanna kill em off. They're the type you want to suffer. Me, I'd give em a little taste of "punch" every now and then, and finally lay it on em."

"Punch?"

"Yeah. Punch them every now and then. And finally, you give it all to em."

"You alright, Tammy?"

"They didn't do anything but make fun of me for hanging with you."

"Kaylah, can I come over to your house to work on the book report?"

She spit out coffee again.

"Adam, you have a habit of dropping bombs and making me spit out my beloved coffee in the process."

"Sorry."

"But yes, you can come over. I'll actually be at Hans's shop tonight, cause he's got something he wants to show me."

"What would that be?"

"Since he's from Norway, and I'm real big on Scandinavian history, I think he found a book about Norse mythology. It's either that or a Scandinavian cookbook."

"You like to cook?"

"I gotta learn. I'm not living at home forever."

School ended for the day and Adam waited for Kaylah at Hans's shop. Hans made Danish rolls and just as Adam was digging into them, Kaylah walked in. 

"Sorry I'm late. My dad was driving me insane. He does that a lot, and I don't think I'll ever get used to it."

"He seems like quite the character."

"Oh, he is."

"Okay, so I was reading this book in my spare time, and I've found it to be interesting."

"Oh, it's more than that. Just ask the survivors."

"I wouldn't want to."

"Okay. Let's lay out these pictures in the way the story happens. You know, the plot structure? So the exposition would be the Indianapolis sailing away from San Francisco."

As she was talking, he kept asking himself "why is she the only Duck that is nice to him? There has got to be more than her just living by the Golden Rule, cause she is just evil to Larson and McGill and the rest of the Hawks".

"Rising action would be dropping off the Hiroshima bomb at Tinian Island and leaving. Climax is the ship getting hit with torpedo's, falling action is the days they spent in the sea, and resolution would be the monument, the reunions, and the death of Captain McVay."

"Kaylah. I've been wondering."

"What's that?"

"Why is it you've been nice to me since I was a Hawk. You said you live by the Golden Rule, but you are anything but nice to the rest of the Hawks. So, what is it about me?"

"Alright. If I tell you, you better promise yo keep your reaction to yourself until you get home. Got it?"

"Got it."

"Okay. I like you."

"Like me as in?"

"Like you as in I have a crush on you, Adam Banks."

His eyes went wide when she said that.

"Okay. Like I promised I will keep my reaction to myself."

He walked her home, and kissed her on the cheek again.

But when he got home, he was beyond ecstatic.

"Well. What happened to you today, Adam?"

"My crush admitted that she likes me back."

"Someone actually has a crush on you? Wow. Shocker."

"Shut up, Caleb."


	8. Part I Chapter VIII

"And let me guess. She kissed you."

"No. All I did was kiss her on the cheek."

"Who is this crush of yours?"

"Remember the girl that was here the other day? That's her. Kaylah Bedwell."

"Does she live in Edina?"

"No."

"Then, I guarantee mom won't approve of her."

"I won't approve of who?"

"Remember my friend Kaylah? We have a crush on each other. She just told me today, I just didn't say the same back."

"And what makes you think I won't approve of her, Caleb. I already met her. She didn't pose as a problem."

"She's not from Edina."

"So? I guarantee she has class. I've seen her clothing style. She dresses sophisticated but in her own way she's also a show off."

"She said she likes to make a statement, and that when she's older, her style will probably expand more."

"What's her parents like?"

"I only met her dad."

"Why?"

"That's who she lives with. Her dad is the one raising her."

"Why is that?"

"I don't know. She never told me and I never asked."

"Will you ask her?"

"When I feel like I should, but that's not now."

"What is it about her that you're attracted to?"

"I started liking her from the first time I heard her speak. I like her accent. And she's quick to defend herself and others. And she's the only Duck that was ever nice to me. Even when I was a Hawk."

"A girl needs both parents."

"Not everyone is blessed with that luxury, Margaret. You know that. Now I met Kaylah. She seems to be doing good with just her and her dad."

"Let me meet this girl. I'll decide if she's good enough for my nephew."

"Margaret, I'm his mother. That's my place."

"Where is this girl from?"

"Indiana."

"She speaks very highly about her home state."

"Why don't you just ask her to be your girlfriend?"

"It's too early for that. Besides, I want her dad to get to know me. I was his permission first."

"Is that his rules or just what you want to do?"

"Both. I want him to approve of me."

"And you intend to get to know her more, right?"

"Yes, mom. I do."

"Helen, don't let him go through with this."

"Margaret, for the last time. Phil and I are the ones that make the decisions about our sons. Not you."

"Has she met Phil yet?"

"No. Adam, have her over here again soon to work on your book report. We'll let your Aunt Margaret lay eyes on her."

"Mom, you know that Aunt Margaret will just say how she's not like us."

"You said Kaylah is quick to defend herself?"

"Yes."

"Then don't worry. She'll be fine."

"I hope so. I hope dad gets along with her, too."

"If I get a long with her, your dad will. He usually follows my lead. And unless spoken to, your Aunt Margaret will be keeping her mouth shut."

The next day at school, Adam and Kaylah looked at each other differently. And everyone noticed. Some noticed a little too much.

"Kaylah. What's going on with you and Banks?"

"If I knew, I might tell you."

Adam and Kaylah also had geography together, and he passed her a note

"Meet me at the home rink after school. Before practice."

So, Adam waited at the Ducks home rink, to finally drop the bomb on Kaylah.

"Okay. Why are we here before the everyone else?"

"I've got something to tell you."

"Let me guess. You're going back to the Hawks team?"

"No. It's too late for that now."

"You're moving away from Minneapolis?"

"No."

"Okay. Whatever it is, shoot it."

"Remember yesterday how you said to hold in my reaction about you having a crush on me?"

"Yeah."

"Well. I'm saying the same for you. I have a crush on you as well."

"You're not gonna ask me to be your girlfriend today are you?"

"No. It's too soon for that."

"Good. Cause if you did, I'd of said no."

"What?!"

"Like you said. It's too soon. And I've still gotta figure if I'm all that into you. Plus, you gotta ask my dad firsthand anyways. His rules, not mine."

"I want him to get to know me before I ask. And I want you to know my family."

"If we did get together, would your family be okay with it?"

"That's for all of us to find out."

"Well. Let's get to practicing. We got games coming up."

"I couldn't agree with you more."

As Adam and Kaylah were getting their hockey gear on, the rest of the team arrived. Connie found it strange that it was just Adam and Kaylah in the locker room at first.

"Kaylah. Why is it just you and Banks in here?"

"It's not just us. The rest of y'alls are here, too."

"That didn't answer my question."

"Okay. We both got here early than everyone else. Does that answer it?"

"Fine. I'll take your word for it."

Connie still suspected something else.

"Tammy! How many times do I have to say I'm sorry?"

"You didn't have to hit him."

"He was getting too close to you for comfort. I could see it in your face."

"What happened?"

"McGill was getting fresh with her."

"Dude. He is just asking to get ripped."

"But he still didn't have to hit him."

"Tammy. Were you just gonna let him get away with it? If McGill was getting fresh with me, I'd cut his tongue out."

"Okay, that's just a little overboard."

"Isn't it though? I have a sadistic side to me. That was just a glimpse of it. I find that torture gets your point across quicker than killing them does."

At that point, Kaylah was freaking the whole team out, including Adam. First, he wanted to warn the Hawks about Kaylah. But now, he just wanted to see them get what they deserve. He couldn't wait.


	9. Part I Chapter IX

It was Adam and Kaylah's second date, and he would finally get Kaylah to tell him all about her. 

"Here we are. Mickey's Dining Car."

"This place was in Jingle All The Way. I'm an Arnold Schwarzenegger fan."

He took out a notebook and wrote that down.

"What's that for?"

"This is my way of remembering things about you."

"Hey kids."

"Hey, Ms. Conway."

"What can I get you?"

"Um, coffee for me, and, do y'alls have apple pie?"

"Yes ma'am."

"I'll have two slices of that."

"Okay. And what about you, Banks?"

"Well, same for me."

"Alrighty. It'll be out soon."

"Okay, Kaylah. Tell me all about yourself."

"Okay. Where do I start?"

"Hmm. How about the beginning?"

"And the beginning leads to why I don't have a mother. Okay. When my parents met, my mother was already married. So, that makes me the product of an extramarital affair. That is a big scar for me to this day. My mother wanted to get an abortion, but she couldn't afford it."

"That is upsetting."

"It gets worse. I was born at 36 weeks, so I was classified as premature, but 36 weeks isn't exactly premature. My mother had a c-section cause the day I was born her blood pressure skyrocketed. I spent a week in the incubator. On my birth certificate, there are three different last names. A month after I was born, the guy my mother was with, his mom took her to get her tubes tied, cause an irresponsible woman like her does not need more children. I didn't meet my dad till was two, but by that point, my mother filled my head with her toxic lies of him"

"Does it continue to get worse?"

"Yes. There wasn't a time when my mother was not with a guy. And she was abusive. But I didn't know it was abuse until after I got with dad. There was this one time, I think I was about four, it was either my mother or her friend I don't remember who exactly but someone stepped on my chest."

"How did you not know that was abuse?!"

"You'll hear why. Then there was that time I was in Connersville for one of my dad's visitations. We were at the Wendy's in town and it was raining that day. Dad told me not to play on the bars at the counter, and I did as I was told not to. I slipped, busted my scalp open, and as dad was carrying me to his car to drive me to the hospital, my mother was snaking me in the face calling me an embarrassment."

"When did she stop all that?"

"Wait three more years. How she would discipline me was she would bang my head into a wall or smack me my head around. I'm all for whipping children, but what she did was abuse. Her choice of guys wasn't good either. The last guy I remember was abusive to both of us, and I'm pretty sure he's a paedophile."

"When did you start living with your dad?"

"I woke up the morning of October 19, 2009, thinking the day would be normal. I lived close to the school I went to, and my mother and step dad dropped me off, I waited for some of my friends to show up so we could walk and talk. They never did. I was five minutes into my second grade class when I was called into the principal's office. Sitting there with the principal was my aunt and my dad. I knew something was wrong."

"What was wrong?"

"Nothing actually was. I just thought there was because of what my mother convinced me of. I rode to the police station with a female cop, and my mother and step dad was there. We both cried, but now I realize I shouldn't have. I've been living with dad ever since."

"Here's you pie, kiddos. Fresh out of the oven."

"Thank you, Ms. Conway."

"Okay. Favourite things. Let's start with colour."

"White."

"Food?"

"Steak."

"Movie?"

"Red Eye."

"Song?"

"Blaze of Glory by Bon Jovi."

"TV show?"

"Baby Daddy."

"Cartoon?"

"Peanuts."

"Subject?"

"History and geography."

"Favourite hobby?"

"I can't choose."

"Where would you want to visit someday?"

"The British Isles. You know. Great Britain. Ireland. The Shetlands, the, Inner and Outer Hebrides, the Skelligs, Channel Islands, Isle of Man, Isle of Wight. All those. I'm obsessed with British history."

"Who do you look up to?"

"Women wise, Queen Elizabeth I. Men, my dad and Jesus."

"Time of day?"

"Early morning."

"Season?"

"October autumn."

"Flower?"

"Bleeding hearts."

"Beverage?"

"Coffee."

"I should have guessed that."

"Yeah, it is obvious."

"Book?"

"Stolen by Lucy Christopher. But I am a C.S. Lewis, J.R.R. Tolkien, and George R.R. Martin. I hate Harry Potter. Ms. Conway, this pie, it's second to dad's."

"Better than last place."

"Yes ma'am."

"My aunt wants to meet you."

"Dude. It is still soon."

"I know. She just wants to meet you. Heads up though. She is judgemental."

"I've been through worse."

"So you've told me."

"Your mom is cool though."

"Yeah. Dad can be iffy sometimes, but after mom convinces him, it's all good."

"Sounds like a lot of laughs."

"Oh, it can be. So what made you choose this clothing style?"

"Dad has a modest dress code for me, so I just twisted it and made my own thing. I dress modest but make a statement at the same time. You know, the elephant in the room. I'm being seen and heard. Hard to not notice. Even for a midget."

"Midget?"

"I've been this tall since fourth grade. Watch. When I start high school, I'll still be this tall. You'll probably be about six foot."

"My doctor says I'll keep growing."

"I just need to gain weight. It's a hereditary thing. I eat like a pig, even though I'm very picky, but no fat adds to my body. A hereditarily high metabolism."


	10. Part I Chapter X

"Our next game is against the Hornets."

"Don't worry. We'll send them home not able to use their stingers."

"I love your puns."

"I'm sarcastic too. I mainly get it from dad, but also God and my sixth grade teacher."

"God is sarcastic?"

"Yes. Elijah and the prophets of Baal in First Kings chapter 18 verse 27. "And it came to pass at noon, that Elijah mocked them, and said, cry aloud: for he is a god; either he is talking, or he is pursuing, or he is in a journey, or peradventure he sleepeth, and must be awakened." A prophet of God telling false prophets to yell louder your god is asleep. You can't tell me that's not funny."

"It is honestly."

"There is only one word that describes my mother."

"What's that?"

"Jezebel."

"Now that is saying a lot."

"Isn't though?"

"And what's your favourite gemstone?"

"Ruby. It's also my birthstone."

"That makes your born in-"

"July. The nineteenth."

"Same number as your jersey."

"I told Coach Bombay before we got the Ducks jerseys that, if he ever did get jerseys for the team, make my number nineteen. Cause when I joined, a number wasn't chosen for me. And nineteen is my lucky number."

"How's that?"

"I'll give you examples. July 19th, 2001, I was born; October 19, 2009, I came to live with dad; September 19th, 2010, I started drinking coffee. And probably more to come after that. When's your birthday?"

"May sixteenth."

"What year?"

"2001."

"So I'm not the only thirteen year old in the seventh grade. Thank God."

"Would you ever get a tattoo?"

"Yes. I want several. I'm designing one myself right now."

"What does it look like?"

"Well, it won't be in English. It'll be in Irish Gaelic, but with old Norse runes as the letters."

"So two languages?"

"Yes."

"Refill on your coffee kiddos?"

"Yeah sure."

"And don't worry about the bill. I'll pick it up for ya."

"You don't have to do that, Ms. Conway."

"Banks, it's no problem. Besides. Charlie told me you two are here on a date. You should be focused on each other. Not on paying for coffee and pie."

She leaned in close to Adam and whispered something to him.

"Besides. You can use your money to buy her something like a necklace or a bracelet."

He smiled when she said that.

"Good advice, Ms. Conway."

Kaylah went to the restroom when Charlie walked into the diner.

"Hey, Banks."

"Hey, Charlie."

"Did you ask her yet?"

"It's still too soon for that. This is only our second date. That would be like proposing on the first date. That's just wrong unless you're absolutely positive they're the one. I've still got a lot to learn about her."

"Well. You got till the end of the school year."

"She's still gotta meet my family. Well, at least my dad, my aunt and my grandparents. All her family is in Indiana."

"She might take you to meet them soon."

"Hey, Charlie."

"Hey, Kaylah."

"How has your dates been?"

"We've only had two dates so far. But they've been good. He meets dad's rules."

"Is that a requirement?"

"Yup."

"Kaylah, your dad said to have you back by seven, right?"

"Yeah."

"It's 6:30 now. I can go ahead and walk you home now so that you're there on time."

"You sure like getting me home on time."

"By getting you home on time, I'm hoping your dad will approve of me."

"It's also not just respect of him, Adam. It's respect of me, too. But, you've been doing both, so no worries."

"Well. Let's get you home."

After their cab ride, he walked her to her front door, kissed her on the cheek again, and got the same cab home.

"Has he kissed you yet, Kaylah?"

"Just on the cheek. Trust me, if he kissed me on the lips, you know I'd slug him."

"He seems like a good kid."

"He wants to get to know both of us more."

"I'm good with that."

"Someday here real soon, I wanna go ice fishing. I've asked around for the best spots, but no one knows. Hans might know. He seems like the fishing type. Oh wait. He is."

"What did Hans give you?"

"Oh! Shoot! I put it in my backpack while working on the book report. Let me see. It's a book on Scandinavian mythology. Now I can compare them all! Yes!"

"Does Adam want to take you on another date?"

Kaylah couldn't believe that her dad actually said his name, instead of saying him or he.

"I'd assume so. He didn't give a day or anything, but he probably will soon. He wants me to meet his dad and his grandparents, since I already met his mom and brother."

"Okay. I figure I might as well meet them, too. What did you guys eat at the diner?"

"Just apple pie and coffee."

"Was the pie good?"

"It's second to yours. Did you know that Mickey's Diner was in Jingle All The Way? And Ms. Conway paid for it."

"Ms. Conway?"

"Charlie's mom. She wanted to and she wouldn't take no for an answer."

"Well, it was a nice gesture."

"Yeah."

"When's your next game?"

"Friday night."

"I'm working that night."

"That's okay. I can get a ride home."

"Who are you guys playing?"

"The Hornets at our rink. Okay. It's like 8:30 so I'm going to bed. Night night, dad."

"Goodnight, Kaylah."

At Adam's house, his aunt was giving him a hard time about what he found out about Kaylah.

"So. Did you find out anything?"

"Yes. She told me all about her past. And why her mother isn't with her."

"Well, tell me. I need to know if she's good enough for my nephew."

"Aunt Margaret, I don't think it's my place to tell you any of it. That's up to her. It's her life. Someday soon, she might tell you herself. If you're lucky enough."


	11. Part I Chapter XI

The game against the Hornets had arrived. Kaylah was a little upset that her her dad wasn't there, but as long as the Ducks won the game, he was proud either way.

"Kaylah don't worry. If we win this game, and the next, we make it to the state finals."

"Hopefully dad will be at the state finals game."

"If it makes you feel any better, I'll give you a ride home after the game."

"Thanks, Tammy. Well, time to go barefoot. Show these kids who's boss."

"And the Ducks are off. Adam Banks and Kaylah Bedwell on the ice, teaming up to get the puck."

"Get the puck to Kaylah! One arm slap shot!"

"Kaylah gets the puck, one arm slapshot, she shoots, she scores!"

"Are they more scared of me now than Fulton? Sorry, Fulton."

"It's okay. Two slap shot specialists are better than one."

"Amen."

"Alright guys! Bring it in! We've got to give them something they haven't seen, so we can move on further."

"I've got an idea, Coach."

"What?"

"We span out. Shape out like a baseball diamond. But our "batter" is in front of their goalie. The batter being me."

"Alright. Who's the pitcher?"

"Adam. Then span out with Guy, Jesse, Charlie, and Fulton. On either sides."

"Okay. Let's go with this play!"

"Batter up, kiddos!"

"Six Ducks out on the ice. They shape out like, a baseball diamond!"

So they shaped out like a baseball diamond, with Kaylah in front of the Hornet's goalie. The Hornets coach did not know what was going on. Neither did the Hornets team.

"On my signal. 1, 2, 3. Batter up!"

Guy got the puck to Jesse, who got it to Adam, then gave it to Charlie, who gave it to Fulton to send it on to Kaylah. The Hornets goalie was to focused on the other players 

"Guy Germaine gets the puck first. Germaine gives it to Jesse Hall, Jesse passes it to Adam Banks, Banks sends it to Charlie Conway, Charlie gives it to Fulton Reed, Fulton sends it to Kaylah Bedwell the batter position, she shoots, she scores! Kaylah Bedwell, bringing baseball out onto the ice!"

"That was a good idea, Kaylah."

"Thanks, Adam. When it comes to baseball, I'm either pitching or batting. And I'm number one on both."

"I'll have to see a game."

"More than welcome to. I play for the district five baseball team."

"Are you any good?"

"If I wasn't I wouldn't be on the hockey team. I have a good arm."

"I believe you do."

"Banks, your shot."

"The surprising Ducks are still in this game against the Hornets. Banks moving right in front, stops. He shoots, he scores! It's getting rough out there between the Ducks and the Hornets. Here's Adam Banks in the slot. He stops, shoots. He scores! Back it goes to Averman. He shoots! Score! The ducks win it, 5-3 over the Hornets And now it's on to the semifinals, where the Ducks will face the Cardinals."

"You did good job today, Adam."

"You did, too. Did I do good enough for me to take you out on another date?"

"Adam, I'd go out with you either way."

"You would?"

"Yeah. You're one of the few actual gentlemen I know. And it's not because you're a rich kid. You can be a rich kid and still be an asshole. It's I know your momma ain't raising an asshole. You don't have to be good at hockey for me to like you."

"Same here then."

"Okay. So what is our next date? I say another book report night. And I was thinking we could do all the things. I think I can put together a time caplsule. I have a game of battleship we can use a ship from that, I have a shark toy, a little plane?"

"Why a plane?"

"Yes, I have a set of toy soldiers. Don't judge me. I'm a tomboy. And I'll find other items. Do you think you can write the report?"

"Yes I can."

"Good. So all three. At my house or yours?"

"Mine."

"Okie dokie. I'll bring the stuff over."

Kaylah arrived at Adam's house by taxi cab. She was about to meet his aunt Margaret. 

"Hey, Adam."

"Good you're here. There's someone I want I you to meet. Aunt Margaret! She's here!"

"Blonde? You couldn't have a crush on a brunette?"

"If you're implying that because I'm a blonde, that makes me stupid, I actually expected you to say something that isn't cliché. Now, ma'am, if you'll excuse us. We have a book report to work on."

Margaret was almost screaming at Helen.

"Margaret! Calm down! She's here to work on a book report! Just leave her alone! There is nothing wrong with her!"

"Ignore my Aunt Margaret, Kaylah."

"Adam, it's hard for me to ignore anybody, cause I'd just be tempted to go off on them. I have some anger issues. You have a fair warning."

"I'll keep that in mind. Did you get everything for the time capsule?"

"Yeah. I even decorated a coffee can for it. I couldn't find anything else for it and we always have coffee cans at my house. We use them for all kinds of stuff."

"So. What's our next date gonna be?"

"Is a book report always gonna mean date?"

"No. Just with us."

Hearing him say the word us, talking about him and her, made Kaylah smile.

"Alright. Movie theatre. We'll find something good."

"I hope so."

"Wait. I heard a theatre in town is showing A Christmas Story."

"What's A Christmas Story?"

"What?! That movie is a Hoosier classic! It was set and based in Indiana. Around Gary to be exact. But filmed in freaking Cleveland, Ohio. But, some iconic lines came from that movie. You'll see when we watch it. I think you'll like the movie."

"When does the movie show?"

"In two weeks. Luckily before our Cardinals game."

"Okay. We'll watch A Christmas Story."


	12. Part I Chapter XII

"So, Kaylah. Are you gonna tell us what's up with you and Adam?"

"I don't know, Tammy. Are gonna tell us what's up with you and Fulton? Cause I guarantee it's the same situation."

"What's your situation?"

"Working on a book report and he asked me out. We've been going on a few dates since after the winter festival. Matter of fact, we have one two Thursdays from now. Now, go in depth on your situation."

"Okay. Fulton really likes me."

"I can see that."

"And I don't mean like. I mean, I think he's in love with me."

"I wouldn't put it past him."

"And he's protective over me."

"Someone should be. I'm too small to be everyone's bodyguard."

Then the bell rang for lunch

"Saved by the bell! Speaking of which, I have all the seasons on DVD. Wanna have a girls night and binge watch it, Tammy and Connie?"

"Your house or mine?"

"Either yours or Connie's. The only supervision at my house is my dad. If there's gonna be more girls around me at my house, there needs to be a woman figure."

"Okay. I'll see what mom says."

"Connie's on board with it. I mean, who wouldn't be? It's Saved by the Bell."

So Kaylah, Tammy, and Connie spent that Friday night at Tammy's house, binge watching Saved by the Bell and pigging out on sugar.

"Oh my goodness. Fulton is video calling me."

"Put it on the TV. I feel like this will be interesting."

"Hey Tammy. Are you girls having fun?"

"Fulton, it's Saved by the Bell. Of course we're having fun."

"Hold on. Guy and Adam want to join in on this call. Is that okay?"

"Let them in."

"She'll probably never hear the end of it if she doesn't."

"Shut up, Kaylah."

"Haha, you know I'm right!"

"Fulton, what is on your wall?"

"That would be a Led Zeppelin poster, Connie."

"You know Led Zeppelin, Kaylah?"

"I know of the band but I don't listen to them. I prefer 50's and 60's rock. And 80's."

"50's rock?"

"Yeah."

"Any particular artist?"

"Chuck Berry."

"What's your favourite rock song?"

"Johnny B. Goode."

Adam seen Kaylah had her guitar with her, so he wondered if she could play the song.

"Can you play the song on your guitar?"

"Yeah."

"Can you play it right now?"

"Sure."

"Kaylah, I'm recording you during this."

"Way down in Louisiana, down the New Orleans  
Way back up on the woods among the evergreens  
There stood an log cabin made of earth and wood  
Where lived a country boy named Johnny B Goode  
Who'd never, ever learned to read or write so well  
He could play a guitar just like he's ringin' a bell

Go! Go! Go! Johnny! Go! Go!  
Go! Johnny! Go! Go! Go!  
Go! Johnny! Go! Go!  
Go! Johnny! Go! Go! Go! Johnny B. Goode!

He used to carry his guitar in a gunny sack  
And sit beneath the trees by the railroad track  
The engineers could see him sittin' in the shade  
Strummin'to the rhythm that the driver made  
The people passing by you know they stop and say  
"Oh, my, that little country boy sure could play"

Go! Go! Go! Johnny! Go! Go! Go! Johnny! Go! Go! Go! Go! Johnny! Go! Go! Go! Johnny! Go! Go! Go! Johnny B. Goode!

Well his mama told him, "One day you will be a man  
And you will be the leader of a big old band  
People gonna come from miles around  
To listen to you play till the sun goes down  
And one day maybe your name gonna be in lights  
A-sayin' 'Johnny B Goode tonight'"

Go! Go! Go! Go!Johnny! Go! Go!  
Go! Johnny! Go! Go! Go!  
Go! Johnny! Go! Go!  
Go! Johnny! Go! Go! Go! Johnny B Goode  
Oh Go! Go! Go! Go! Johnny! Go! Go!  
Go! Johnny! Go! Go! Go! Go! Johnny! Go! Go!"

"Want me to send this to you?"

"Send it on messenger. It's easier."

As Kaylah was flipping through Facebook on her phone, she seen Adam had just sent her a friend request. She accepted. 

Throughout her singing, he had the call on record. 

And he had saved the video to his phone.

"Banks, you look, well, I don't know how you look."

Adam just kept starring at Kaylah throughout the video call.

"Well, thanks for noticing, Connie."

"Anytime."

"Easy on her, Banks."

"He's fine, Guy. No harm done."

"And she thinks we're just fishing on the riverside-"

"Shoot. That's my dad calling me. I gotta take this. What's up dad?"

"Does Mrs. Duncan know what time to drop you off tomorrow?"

"Yes. She's taking Connie and me home at the same time."

"Okay. Just making sure. You know I hate texting."

"I know, dad. I gotta go they're calling me back into the room."

"Okay, goodnight."

"Goodnight, dad."

"What was that song?"

"Just Fishin' by Trace Adkins. That's mine and my dad's song. We fish all the time. There's a freaking creek behind my house back home."

"Do you have your license?"

"In Indiana, you don't get that till you're eighteen."

"Sounds like you can't wait."

"What is that?"

"What?" 

"On your wall, Banks?"

"There's nothing on my wall, Tammy."

"Uh, Adam. She means the Hawks poster. You're not a Hawk anymore so I think you can take that down now."

And he did. He broke the foam board over his knee and threw it in the trash.

"That's okay, Adam. Just get one made up with the Ducks logo in it. Don't worry."

"Thanks for reminding me it was still there. It was my brother's. I got so used to it being there I forgot about it."

"It happens, Banks."

He really only took the poster down because Kaylah wanted him to. She was the only Duck he was used to being around.

"Girls! Time to turn off the TV!"

"Okay, mom."

"Boys, you heard that. We gotta shut our eyes for the night."

"Alright. Goodnight, girls."

"Goodnight."


	13. Part I Chapter XIII

"Kaylah. Connie. Wake up. It's Saturday morning."

"Dad wants me home at noon. Can I use your shower?"

"Yeah, go ahead."

"I'm next after you, Kaylah."

"Alright."

After she got out of the shower, she had a missed call from Adam on messenger. She called him back quick.

"Adam. I just woke up. I haven't even had coffee yet."

"I know. I just wanted to let you know the rest of my family wants to meet you and your dad."

"How?"

"Is your dad working Thursday?"

"No."

"Do you think both of you can drive out to my house?"

"I suppose so. I'll ask him and let you know."

"Great. Let me know ASAP."

"Okie dokie. I will see you Monday."

"See ya."

She got out of the shower quick, kind of anxious to get home.

"Who called you?"

"Adam."

"At 8:00 in the morning?"

"I guess so."

"He must really be into you."

"And I'm really into him. We're just taking things slow. Like we should."

"Do your parents want you two to take it slow, and by your I mean both of you, or is this something you both decided on?"

"Both. His aunt was extremely rude to me when I met her. I got a feeling it'll only get worse."

"Did you say anything that upset her?"

"The only thing that's upsetting her is that her nephew and me are seeing each other. My guess is she wants him with a girl that's more their social status. His mom likes me just fine." 

"I think you and Banks are gonna look good together."

"I think you and Fulton will, too."

"Oh, please."

"Tammy, what is so bad about him? Is it the fact we all seen him as an outsider? Does your family not like him?"

"It's not that. The last time a guy was ever protective over me like Fulton is was with my big brother, Tyler. He died in a car crash."

"Tammy, don't tell me you think that being with the same type of guy will replace your brother's memory."

"I don't know anymore."

"Well, I will see you two together if it's the last thing I do. I can guarantee you that."

"What are you guaranteeing her, Kaylah?"

"I will see her and Fulton together. I will be their freaking matchmaker. Tammy Reed. That has a ring to it."

"So does Connie Germaine."

"And so does Kaylah Banks."

"You know. If you marry Banks, you'll still have the same last initial."

"Kaylah Marie Banks. Maybe."

"I could see Tamara Audra Reed."

"Then your initials would literally spell tar."

"Man, now I regret saying it!"

"Girl, don't. Just blame it on me."

"That I can easily do."

"Girls, breakfast is ready! Come up and get it!"

"We're coming, mom!"

"I hope your mom fixed some kind of eggs. I can't have breakfast without eggs."

"Or coffee.'

"I can't go a day without coffee. I get withdrawals."

"Don't worry. She has it brewing."

"Thank God. Girls, we will have to do this again some time."

"Yes, ma'am."

"That was an interesting video chat last night."

"It sure was. You could see Adam had the call on record while I was singing, but y'all knew why, so you didn't stop him. Thanks for being nice to him. I thought I was gonna be the only Duck to do so."

"Well, I guess since he left the Hawks, he stopped being a jerk."

"He's only easy going around me. And y'alls can pretty much see why."

"He sees you as the perfect girl."

"I don't believe in perfection. I hope he doesn't call me the cliché attributes. You know, beautiful, fun, smart, etc. I want him to tell me something that's more me."

"You know? That doesn't surprise me. You seem like the kind of girl that's all to herself."

"Dad's raising me to be myself and don't be like other girls. Don't dress like they do, don't talk like they do. I'm myself, not nobody else. The rhyme was not intended."

"Tammy, your phone is ringing."

"It's Fulton. Kaylah, I've got the same problem you do." 

"Answer the phone and we'll find out what the problem is."

"Tammy!"

"What's up, Fulton?"

"What's your favourite gemstone?"

"Emeralds, why?"

"Just curious."

"You could've just texted me about it, Fulton."

"You're confusing when it comes to texting."

"What?!"

"Hey, at least I'm honest."

"He's right, Tammy. Half the time I don't understand your texts. Same thing happened in that movie Mom's Night Out."

"Okay. Point taken. Fulton, I gotta go. My mom's fixing us breakfast."

"Okay. Bye."

"Bye."

"You don't have the same problem I do. I don't even have a problem. With you two, it's a love-hate relationship. With Adam and me, it's love-love. I'm not saying we're actually in love, but, that's the situation."

"What about me and Guy?"

"Are you two a couple?"

"Yes."

"You guys flirt so much I can't even tell. You both need to take the reigns and drive the horses together."

"I don't like the sound of that."

"No one does at first. You'll get over my metaphor."

"Good morning, Mrs. Duncan."

"Morning, girls."

"Good morning, Tommy."

"Hi, Kaylah."

"Mrs. Duncan, where do you keep your coffee cups?"

"I already have one out for you. Just help yourself to the coffee pot and whatever you put in it."

"Thank you." 

"Where's dad?"

"In his office."

"Mom, Tammy has a boyfriend!"

"I do not. We're just friends."

"Is it Fulton Reed?"

"Yes, mom."

"He is a kind of bully, isn't he?"

"No, he's just the enforcer."

"Funny, I had to tell my dad that, too. That night we went on a triple date."

"Triple date?"

"Yeah. It was Tammy and Fulton, Connie and Guy, then Adam Banks and me."

"Yeah, I heard you've been dating Adam Banks."

"Right now, we've just been going on dates and we're partners on a book report. We're not a couple."

"Not yet, but they will be."


	14. Part I Chapter XIV

"Has he been treating you good?"

"Yeah. He's been a real gentleman. I'm not gonna lie. He has kissed me on the cheek, but thank God nothing more."

"Has he met your dad?"

"Of course. The night of our first date, he came to my house and asked Dad's permission. He was willing to take no for an answer. And during their talk, my Dad did have his 30-30 lever action .94 caliber repeating rifle. He didn't point at him, he was just letting Adam know he has a gun. Well, more than one gun. I've lost count."

"So you did bring your guns here?"

"We couldn't leave them at the house back home. The whole town of Connersville knows we're up here, even the thugs, so we couldn't risk a break in."

"That makes sense."

"You have dogs, right?"

"Yeah. An Irish Wolfhound, a Scottish Deerhound, a Welsh Hound, and an English Mastiff. I like big dogs. They are at a family friend's house. They live out in the country, so they have enough room."

"What about like, your water and electricity?"

"That all has been turned off till we get back. Some stuff is staying there, like Dad's boat, the lawn mower, etc. Our neighbours are mowing the lawn and maintaining the house for us thank God."

"Sounds like you can't wait to get back."

"Oh, don't get me wrong. I love it here. And Lord knows, that when we move back, I'll be wanting to come back here."

"Especially if you and Banks are together by that point."

"Don't doubt it, Kaylah. You know you want it to happen."

"Actually, Connie, I don't know. That is why were taking things slow. So we can find out what we want. Now, Adam is a hunk. I've heard some girls say his ears and nose are a little big, but I find it attractive, particularly on him. His mom has that Indianapolis Little Italy accent, which is basically an Italian accent mixed with almost rural Indiana."

"She's from Indiana?"

"Her accent was distinctively Hoosier. I'll find out Thursday where she's from."

"It seems like you have a date with Banks every week."

"It does. Plus, working on the book report. Now this date, our parents will meet, and I'll be meeting the rest of his family."

"Are you nervous?"

"We'll see when I get there. I'm more worried about his aunt saying something to my dad. If she does, I don't care if I get arrested and sent to juvie, I'm letting that woman have it."

"Goodness, Kaylah. Don't kill her."

"Oh, I won't. Mrs. Duncan?"

"Hmm?"

"This might sound like a weird question, but do you have any cinnamon sticks?"

"Yes I do. Why?"

"I sometimes put them in my coffee."

"You don't use ground cinnamon for that?"

"No, cause it makes a nasty sludge at the bottom and it just becomes all kinds of gooey and slimey."

"Well, they're over there on the counter in a large can."

"Thank you."

"I'll get em for you, Kaylah."

"Thanks, Tommy."

It wasn't like Tommy to do anything for anyone, but he had a crush on Kaylah, and everyone knew about it. Adam did not get jealous whenever Tommy was sweet on her.

"Did you girls leave a mess down in the basement?"

"Kind of, mom, but we'll clean it up."

"Okay. Just making sure. Am I still taking you two home at the same time?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Dad wants my home at noon."

"Same for me."

"Are you not eating, Kaylah?"

"No. I'm not real hungry this morning."

"That's okay. You just wanted coffee?"

"Yeah. I can't really do anything without coffee in my system."

"Yeah. I have the same problem. It seems like you've been drinking it from a young age."

"I started when I was nine. My dad started drinking it when he was seven. My aunt tells me all the time that it'll stunt your growth, I don't care. And who ever made the first decaf coffee was on something. What's the point of decaf? You're literally drinking coloured and/or flavoured water."

"Have you ever drank decaf?"

"Nope. Never have. Never will. Decaf coffee is a sin in my book."

"Are you going to church anywhere?"

"Yeah. It's called Christian Life Centre."

"What denomination are you?"

"Pentecostal. Actually. I'm what is considered to be Bapticostal."

"What is Bapticostal?"

"It's a worship style. Mainly just doing contemporary Christian music in the worship while still obtaining the old gospel feel. If that makes sense."

"We used to go to church but then we stopped."

"Come with me tomorrow morning. You're more than welcome to."

"Are you serious?"

"Hon, church is something I don't joke about unless I'm watching Christian comedy. Course, that so far has only been in the Sherwood Pictures movies."

"Oh! Like that movie Fireproof?"

"Yeah that's one of them. But, Connie, if you want to come to church tomorrow I can tell dad to swing by and pick you up on our way there."

"Alright. I'll ask my parents and text you later tonight."

"Whatever works for you."

Kaylah hated when the fun days came to an end, but then again who doesn't.

"Alright, Connie and Kaylah. Time to take you two home."

"Okay. We'll text and call later tonight."

"That's if we don't get video calls from our guys."

"Yeah, you got a point."

"Alright. Bye, Tammy. See you Monday."

"Bye, girls."

"Bye, Tommy."

"Kaylah, what sizes of clothes do you wear?"

"Small on everything pretty much."

"Tammy's got some stuff she's grown out of they might be too small for you, Connie, cause you and Tammy are both taller than Kaylah."

"Alright. I'll take the clothes. Just whenever you get the chance, you can drop them by my house."

"That works out fine. Connie, you're off first."

"Thanks, Mrs. Duncan. Bye, Kaylah."

"See you Monday, Connie."

"You wanna move up front, Kaylah?"

"I'm fine back here, but thank you."

"No problem whatsoever."


	15. Part I Chapter XV

"Dad, I'm home!"

"Did you behave yourself?"

"Of course I did."

"Oh. I got a call from Sparrow Records. They want you to send in your songs."

"Okay. I'll email them the lyrics later today cause it's all on my laptop. Okay, actually in a flash drive, but still. Oh! Adam's family wants to meet you in two weeks. The day of our next date?"

"His family as in?"

"His family as in his parents, brother, mom's sister, and both sets of his grandparents."

"Okay. I'm off work that Thursday so it works out. Where are you two going for a date?"

"The movie theatre. He's never seen A Christmas Story and it's showing at a movie theatre."

"A Christmas Story? Whose idea was that?"

"Mine. And I think his mom is from Indy. She's got that Indy Little Italy accent. But, I'll know for sure when I meet her parents."

"Are you nervous about meeting the rest of his family?" 

"No. Are you nervous about meeting his family for the first time?"

"Well, at least I'll get to know what I might be ending up with."

"Fair warning, Dad. Mrs. Banks's sister Margaret is stuck up. And Adam's mom said she will not be there when you will. Don't worry."

"Then why did you warn me?"

"Just in case you meet her later on down the road. That way, you know what to expect."

"How did you find out she's stuck up?"

"I met the woman."

"What'd she say to you?"

"Well, she doesn't like the fact that I'm blonde, so she tried pulling the 'all blondes are stupid' thing and I corrected her. Adam did tell me to defend my self against her. So I did."

Christmas break had come for all the kids. Kaylah was glad she got a break from school. And a short break from hockey.

This gave her time to work on her her sewing projects, her stories, comparing mythologies, and Bible study. Something she had been needing to do.

Then during the break, she got a video call.

"Kaylah. Kaylah! Where'd you go?"

"Sorry. I had to go get a snack and cup of coffee."

"I should've guessed that."

"Okay. So you're positive your aunt won't be there when my dad will?"

"Yeah. My mom's making sure of it. You still got a lot of boxes."

"Well, we're probably moving back in May so no sense in unpacking it all just to end up repacking it."

"Yeah, you're right."

"And hopefully sometime in April or May I can go fishing. I haven't been fishing since we moved here."

"Was moving up here with your dad the only option?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like for school and everything. Did you have to come up here?"

"No. There was also the option of my cousin Jenny having temporary custody, but I was given the choice of that or coming up here. I obviously chose here."

"I'm glad you did."

"Me too."

Kaylah noticed Adam's face just kept getting redder and redder by the second. She knew why, but she just had to ask him.

"Adam, are you okay?"

"Yeah why?"

"Your face is almost blood red."

"No it isn't."

"The hell it ain't. Look in the mirror. Tell me I'm lyin'."

"Oh darn."

"Now we're talking. Adam, we both have a crush on each other. It's okay to blush in front of me. I'm not gonna laugh at you."

"That makes me feel better."

"What's your middle name by the way?"

"Gabriel. What's yours?"

"Marie. I literally know four other Kaylah Marie's. But I'm the only one with h spelling."

"Did I tell you when my birthday is?"

"Uh, I don't remember. Just go ahead and tell me."

"Okay. May sixteenth."

"Perfect. Just a month after my mother's. Oh, wait. You did say your birthday when we were at the diner."

"Will I ever meet your mother?"

"Goodness, I hope not. I don't think I ever wanna see her again. Let alone call or text her again. I've honestly been doing good without her even with the emotional hell."

"Well, if we continue on like I hope we do, my mom just might consider you the daughter she's always wanted."

"I'd be cool with that. I have surrogate mothers."

"Like who?"

"Like my church moms, aunts, cousins, my grandmother, neighbours, etc. You look mesmerized again. Like, every time were on video call you have a mesmerized look on your face."

"I don't. I'm just kind of staring off into space."

"But space is above you not the other person on video chat."

"I promise I'm not staring you down."

"Okay, cake eater with icing on top."

"What'd you call me?"

"Cake eater with icing on top."

"Why do they all call me cake eater?"

"Cause you're a rich kid and your from Edina. There's a brand of cake mix called Edina. Now, I don't eat cake cause I don't like it, so I don't know how the brand tastes. I just end up licking of the icing and wasting the rest of it. I prefer pie. Peach pie."

"What do you eat with peach pie?'

"Butter pecan ice cream. Yeah, I say pe-CAN instead pe-CON. In Indiana, it's pronounced pe-CAN. I don't like fruit ice creams really unless it's Kroger brand orange cream. Kroger's has good ice cream."

"It's not called Kroger's."

"I know. Again. An Indiana thing. We also end sentences with an unnecessary preposition. For example, instead of saying where is my phone, we say where is my phone at. And we measure distance in minutes. Like how many hours is it from Indy to Ft. Wayne instead of how many miles. We're weird. And don't ask where the word Hoosier comes from cause not a soul in this universe knows. And in March, I will be wearing a lot of red and white."

"What for?"

"IU Hoosiers basketball. We might not have another undefeated season, but hopefully, no one else gets it."


	16. Part I Chapter XVI

The day had come when she would finally meet the rest of Adam's family and her dad would first meet them. She hoped their dads will get along. And she prayed his aunt Margaret would not be there.

"Hi, Mr. Banks. Are we early?"

"No, you're right on time, Kaylah."

"This is my dad Robert Bedwell."

"Nice to meet you, finally, Mr. Bedwell."

"Same here, Mr. Banks."

"Please, call me Phil. Come on inside."

"Thank you."

"Hey, Kaylah."

"Can I call you Robert?"

"I actually just go by Robbie."

"Okay. Helen, this is Kaylah's dad."

"Well, it's good to finally meet you. I hear a lot of talk about you."

"What? All I ever talk about is you and back home."

"Adam! Kaylah's here!"

And he walked into the front hallway with a big smile on his face.

"Mr. Bedwell, my grandparents are in the living room if you want to meet them as well."

"Is your aunt here?"

"No."

"I'm just going to be honest. Thank God! My prayer has been answered!"

"My grandparents are anxious to meet you both." 

"Well then, I don't wanna keep them waiting."

Kaylah's dad stayed behind in the dining room and talked with Adam's parents while she met his grandparents.

"Kaylah, this is mom's parents, Lorenzo and Amalia Ricci, and my Dad's parents, David and Colette."

"It's really awesome to finally meet you all."

"Oh, my goodness, Adam. She is gorgeous!"

Adam just smiled at Kaylah when his grandmother said that

"I wish I still had her blonde hair!"

"I wish my hair was a brighter shade of blonde. But, someday it might be again."

"Where in Indiana are you from?"

"Connersville."

"Your accent has the Kentucky mix in it. My husband and I are both from the Italian section of Indianapolis."

"I thought so!"

"But I am originally from Connersville. I'm the graduating class of 1977."

"Class of '77? That's the year my grandmother graduated from there."

"What's her name?"

"Well, she got married the summer in between her junior and senior year. She started there as Janet Friend and graduated Janet Bedwell."

"Oh. I remember her. I remember in August of our senior year she a baby."

"That would be my aunt Debbie. My dad came along two years later."

"Where is your dad?"

"He's in there talking with mom and dad. Don't worry, he'll introduce himself later on this evening."

"What movie are you two going to go see?"

"A Christmas Story. Back home, every Christmas, it shows in movie theatres all across the state. It's called A Christmas Story comes home. I won't quote the movie in front of Adam cause he hasn't seen it yet."

"Your accent is very strong."

"I have southern roots on my mother's side."

"Yes. Adam told us it's just you and your dad. I feel so bad for you."

"Don't feel bad. My mother made choices she wasn't supposed to make."

"Well, Kaylah. We should get going. The cab is here."

"Okay."

"We're leaving, mom."

"Bye, kids."

"Bye, Dad."

They found themselves at the AMC Southdale 16 movie theatre.

"I've been to an AMC theatre before."

"Where?"

"There's one in Richmond, Indiana. Just a county north of Connersville."

"What are you getting to drink?"

"Since they got Coca-Cola products, I'm getting Sprite. If it was Pepsi, I get Sierra Mist. I love lemon-lime soda."

"Up here we say soda."

"I know. That's the one part of my speech that ain't Hoosier talk. Back home, it's pop. Unless you're in southern Indiana cause down there it's all called Coke."

"I bet it's fun ordering a Coke at a restaurant down there and they'll be like which flavour?"

"That's true."

"You want popcorn?"

"Sure."

"We'll share a bucket."

"That's fine with me."

"Okay. The movie is showing in auditorium number three. Here it is."

"I'll be honest. The best thing about movie theatres is the previews. I'm used to Showtime Cinemas in Connersville. They got the normal seats when y'alls got recliners. Some theatres even have beds."

"Do you need to use the restroom?"

"No, sir."

"The movie starts at 7:00. It's 6:45 now."

"I can handle fifteen minutes worth of previews."

"I hope so."

The previews were Me Before You, Hidden Figures, Hacksaw Ridge, and USS Indianapolis: Men of Courage.

"Yes! They're finally making a movie about USS Indianapolis! It's about time! Used to be, all you had was Jaws."

"Do you like the movie Jaws?"

"Yeah. It's not even scary. It's the greatest fishing movie of all time."

Then the movie started.

"Ah, there it is. My house. And good old Cleveland Street. How could I ever forget it? And there I am, with that dumb round face and that stupid stocking cap. But no matter. Christmas was on its way. Lovely, glorious, beautiful Christmas around which the entire kid year revolved. Downtown Holman was prepared for its yearly bacchanalia of peace on earth and good will to men. Higgbees' corner window was traditionally a high water mark of the pre-Christmas season. First nighters, packed earmuff to earmuff, jostled in wonderment before a golden tinkling display of mechanized, electronic joy. Wow, there it is. The holy grail of Christmas gifts. The Red Ryder 200-shot range model air rifle. And there he is. Red Ryder himself. In his hand was the knurled stock of as coolly deadly-looking a piece of weaponry as ever I had laid eyes on. For weeks, I had been scheming to get my mitts on one of those fearsome blue-steel beauties. My fevered brain seethed with the effort of trying to come up with the infinitely subtle devices necessary to implant the Red Ryder range model air rifle indelibly into my parents' subconscious."

"Ralphie! Randy! Get down here in two minutes! And I mean two minutes!"

"Come on, Ralphie. I got here first!"

"Tough! Cut it out!"

"My mother, grabbing for her copy of Look magazine would find herself cleverly trapped into reading a Red Ryder sales pitch."


End file.
